True Hearts Pretty Cure
True Hearts Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is hearts and elements. Plot There was a magical place called The True Heart Kingdom. The True Heart Kingdom was filled with hope and magic, where humans, fairies and creatures of all time can live in peace. However, one day, a group of villains called The Black Heart Crushers sabotage the beautiful land to take over and to capture the princess, in which she holds the golden heart jewel. Pretty Cure Ami Himura/Cure Love/Angel Love Voiced by: Nabatame Hitomi (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) An 14 year old girl who's the school vice-president. Though nice and helpful, she's very honest and speaks her mind. People also claims that Ami gives out good advice. Ami also doesn't trust people so easily depending on the situation. Once someone makes a wrong move towards her, it could take a while for her to trust them. One of her known catchphrases is "This can't be happening!!!". Her alter ego is Cure Love and her special ability is healing. Her element is heart fire and light. Her colors are red and pink. She has two mostly used weapons: a bow-n-arrow and a sword. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart! My Soaring Heart of Passion! Radiant Light, Cure Love! * Attack: Love Heart Grenade! Ushio Hisakawa/Cure Tide/Angel Tide Voiced by: Ono Ryouko (Japanese) Wendee Lee (English) An 14 year old girl who's from another world to search for her cure partner and look for her princess. Very thorough , intelligent, skilled, mature, elegant, determined and responsible, Ushio is one of the most popular girls in school. However, she's secretly bossy, demanding and cold, saying that Ami that her being Cure Love isn't a choice. Along the way, she becomes more understanding and nice and her and Ami become great friends. Her alter ego is Cure Tide and her special ability is telepathy. Her element is water. Her colors are blue and purple. She has two mostly used weapons: a spear and a whip. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart! My Gliding Heart Of Wisdom! Glistering Sea, Cure Tide! * Attack: Heart Aqua Splash! Hinata Tachibana/Cure Sunbrust/Angel Sunbrust ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Sarah Williams (English) The unplanned and third cure of the group. Very friendly, energetic, a bit tomboyish and alethic, 14-year-old Hinata is apart of 3 activities at school (track team, baseball team and marital arts). She's childhood friends with Ami has younger twin brothers and sometimes dresses in the boys uniform. Hinata usually gives people a chance. According to Ushio, there was suposed to originally be just her and Ami/Cure Love, however Hinata shares the same heart as the two girls. Her alter ego is Cure Sunbrust and her special ability is super speed. Her element is sunlight and heat. Her colors are orange and yellow. She has two mostly used weapons: a bo staff and a bat. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart! My Flying Heart Of Courage! Shimmering Sun, Cure Sunbrust! * Attack: Sunny Heart Shot! The True Heart Kingdom Fuchsia Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Is Cure Love's rabbit-like fairy partner who helps her transform. Fuchsia is perky, understanding and sweet, but is also mature and responsible. She's usually the voice of reason of the group and tells it like it is most of the time. Fuchsia can turn herself into a human, taking the form of a 14-15 year old girl. Weiss Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Is Cure Tide's seal-like fairy partner who helps her transform. Weiss is very brave, confident and stands his ground no matter what. He's always ready for the fight and will give it all he got, even if it seems impossible. This leads to Weiss being sometimes stubborn. Weiss can turn himself into a human, taking the form of a 12-13 year old boy. Ray Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Is Cure Sunbrust's dog-like fairy partner who helps her transform. Ray is energetic, cheery, kind and loyal friend who's always there to give a helping hand. However, Ray can sometimes bite of more than he chew. He loves Hinata dearly and sometimes motivate her. Ray can turn himself into a human, taking the form of a 12-13 year old boy. Queen Bliss Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The queen of the true heart kingdom. She send Cure Tide, Fuchsia, Weiss and Ray to earth to find the other pretty cure. She was currently missing/confirmed dead until episode 10 where it is confirmed that she (along with few others) is hidden underground. Princess Heart Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Christine Marie Cabanos (English) The lost princess of the true heart kingdom who was said to be send to earth. Her and Cure Tide was very close and Tide's currently searching for her. The Black Heart Breakers Crush Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Johnny Yong Bosch (English) A 15-year-old member of The Heart Crushers. Crush can be selfish, cocky and very persistent. Besides Cure Break, even though he dislikes all of the pretty cure, he has a personal dislike for Cure Tide. Him and Cure Love have a complicated relationship. He personally likes to hurt people's feelings by his words. His main weapons are swords and sometimes sais. Torn Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 18-year-old member of The Heart Crushers. Torn is pretty, persistent and cunning. Though can tends to be self-centered, barley caring about anyone else but herself. She also tends to be a drama queen. She personally likes to hurt people's feelings indirectly, such as letters. Her main weapons are a scepter and two Tessens (fans). Snap Voiced by: Jouji Nakata (Japanese) Jason Douglas (English) A 30 year old man who's a member of The Black Heart Crushers. Snap shows that he's more competent than his two teammates, being witty, intelligent and stern. However, it is shown that he has a hidden "psychotic" side to him and it only comes out when get too reckless or angry. His main weapons are a pistol and staff. Crack Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 7 year old girl who's a member of The Heart Crushers. She's close to Snap and cares about him a lot. Shatter A member of The Heart Crushers who comes later in the series. Cure Break Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The Loathe King Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Heartbreaker Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The monster of the day. Supporting Characters Hanako Yamaguchi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Shelby Lindley (English) A close friend to Ami and Hinata, but doesn't spend as much time with them due to less. Hanako is a nice, elegant, but a bit clumsy 14-year-old girl who's the school council's sectary. Though curious about their secrets, Hanako still stays a supportive friend to the girls. In episode 28, she finally ask the cures to be honest with her, even though they still refuses to tell her about pretty cure. She then later finds out the secret of pretty cure. Takashi Akemi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A wealthy boy who is friends with the cures and is the school council president. Takashi is a friendly, helpful and kind guy, but he can be a bit oblivious. Ami has a small crush on him, but Takashi likes Ushio. Candy Aoki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A well-known popstar who is a hit with all of the kids. Locations The True Heart Kingdom Ushio and the fairies home. The Kingdom of Evergreen ''' What the True Heartmens refers to earth. '''The island of Emotions The cures hideout. There's a magical portal that leads to this island and under the rainbow, there's a cave, which leads to a clubhouse. The island it's self is a very beautiful and colorful place, filled with plant life and few animals. Rainbow Heart Middle School The cures school. Items The True Lock Phone The transformation item that helps the cures transform. The fairies transform into this item for their cure partners. They resemble flip top phones. The heart chips A chip that goes inside of the true lock phone to activate it. Attacks Heart Spiral Raid - True Heart Pretty Cure's group attack. Rouge Heart Spiral Raid - Sapphire Heart Spiral Raid - 'Topaz Heart Spiral Raid '- 'Emerald Heart Spiral Raid '- Episodes Trivia * True Heart Pretty Cure is slightly based on Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Fan Series